


On His Watch

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Gen, Nick Fury Feels, Pairing if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick never liked feeling helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment-fic on LJ. [Here's the thread.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/355218.html?thread=62301586#t62301586)

The surgical theatre was empty except for him. They'd finished almost an hour ago. He stayed on his feet, occasionally giving orders over the comm, hands folded behind his back. The picture of the Director of SHIELD. "Sir, we don't know how long we can--"

 

 

"Doctor, we have the best medical tech in the world at your disposal."

 

"Yes, sir but--"

 

"You have the number of every person that can help with the complications due to magic, yes?"

 

"Yes sir, but--"

 

"Then stop standing here telling me you don't know what you're doing and get back to work!" His voice nearly broke as the volume of it rose. "Now, doctor."

 

"Yes sir." The man turned to leave. "I just thought you should be prepared if--"

 

"If you fuck up?" The anger came out in that moment, if only for that moment. Nick hated feeling helpless and that was exactly what the entire mess had brought up in him. "Believe me, doctor. I'm prepared. Now stop wasting your time consoling me and go make sure there's no reason to."

 

One hand slipped into his pocket, fingers ghosting over the cards still sitting in there as the other man left. He told himself again that he wouldn't let his happen. He wasn't going to lose someone important to him because of some whiny alien with daddy issues.

 

He left the theatre and wandered down to the sterile room they were holding Phil in. He sat down and sighed. "If you don't wake up, I'll kick your ass myself." If Phil could hear him, he'd probably be laughing. They'd laugh about it later, he told himself again. Nobody close to him was going to die on his watch.


End file.
